kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 183
Third Faction is the 183rd chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The war against Wei continuous and the competition between the Hi Shin Unit and the Gyoku Hou Unit as well. Ou Hon is being congratulated after defeating another enemy commander with seemingly ease. Shin unit relays on strange tactics for beating the Gyoku Hou Unit to the enemy commanders. Whenever the Gyoku Hou Unit manages to completely wipe out an enemy, the Hi Shin Unit will then earn even more merit by relying on their crude plans. The news about those two units are spreading across the battlefield. The news that the Hi Shin unit is giving the Gyoku Hou Unit a run for their money while they consider to be as strong as a 1000-man unit makes it interesting. Also the Gaku Ka Unit with their commander Mou Ten hears about this event. Mou Ten however doesn't want to join the competition as it would be a drag. He also believes he should have been promoted to a 1000-man Commander by now given their achievements in their last war against Han. At Kanyou, a group of men cloaked in a bizarre air were paying a visit to the mister of Shi Shi estate. Ei Sei faction hears the news that Ryo Fui vassals numbering now in the 1000. The Zhao - Qin alliance has boosted his popularity as expected. The Ryo Fui faction is growing and therefore is halting the Ei Sei faction growth. Mister Shi Shi is the one who called this meeting, but is hesitant to speak. Shi Shi states that it would be best to ally with a strong faction. The others are aware of that, but the Sei Kyou Faction has already been absorbed. Shi SHi states that there is another strong faction. A lot of people don't know this and those who do know remained silent on purpose, but there is a third faction in Kanyou. A faction so powerful even Ryo Fui has trouble dealing with them. However the people that know tell him that the place they operate is forever closed to them. Shi Shi tells them what if they were the ones that made contact. Earlier a convoy of that third faction made contact. he also mentions that the royal seal that Sei Kyou sought was located in the third faction. Heki claims this to be false as he never heard of a third faction, but Shou Bun Kun tells him that it is the truth. In Kanyou there is a place where nobody is allowed to set foot. Meanwhile at the Royal Harem. Everyone is bowing for a person, including Kou and You. A city comprised of a 1000 palace girls and uncountable eunachs. Due to the majority of palace girls all coming from powerful and famous families, the harem could also be said to possess significant political backing. This city is comprised out of woman. The ruler of this city is the Queen Mother. More so the mother of Ei Sei. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ou Hon *Shin *Ou Ki mentioned *En *Bi Hei *Kyo Gai *Mou Gou mentioned *Mou Bu mentioned *Shi Shi *Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun *Ryo Fui *Heki *Sei Kyou mentioned *Kou *You Characters introduced *Fuu Kan *Riku Sen *Mou Ten *Gaku Gramps *Queen Mother Chapter notes *The competition between Gyoku Hou Unit and the Hi Shin Unit continuous. *The news about these two units merits is spreading. *Gaku Ka Unit was present in the last war against Han. *Ou Hon age is 18. *Shin age is 17. *Mou Ten age is 18. *Mou Ten is the son of Mou Bu and the grandson of Mou Gou. *There is a third faction in Kanyou. *Shi Shi made contact with a convoy of the third faction. *The Royal seal was hidden in the third faction the Royal Harem. *The Royal Harem are located in a city with over 1000 palace girls. *A lot of palace girls are coming from powerful families. *The Royal Harem has a lot of political backing. *The leader of the third faction is the Queen Mother. *The Queen Mother is Ei Sei mother. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters